The Outsiders ~ The Death Of Pony
by x-darkangel-x
Summary: Pony gets a wild surprise from a group of socs. *If you cant stand tear jerkers then its not for you....*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dont Own any of the characters or the setting  
  
  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis if you don't come in the kitchen soon I'm afraid Soda will eat your chocolate cake!" yelled Darry.  
  
"I'm coming!" I replied back in the same tone of voice from the washroom. I took a final last glance at my reflection in the mirror "not bad" I thought to myself as I studied my appearance. My bleached blonde hair had been growing longer, and besides the reddish-brown roots, my hair actually looked good. I was dressed in one of Soda's old shirts that had an oil stain on the back, and was wearing my own pair of skin tight blue jeans. Finally I brought myself away from the mirror and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Darry and Soda smiled as I walked into the room and took my seat at the table, I grinned back.  
  
"About time you came outta there, I thought I was going to have to shoot Soda if he tried to touch your cake once more" Darry joked.  
  
I laughed while my fork cut into my "breakfast", and I soon found myself in paradise as I took the first bite. Food always tastes better when you haven't had it in a while, especially in my case, I've eaten barely anything since I came back from Windrexville.  
  
"What are you up to today Pony?" Soda asked through mouthfuls of jelly eggs.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think I might catch a flick or something, wanna come along?" I looked up at both of them.  
  
"Sorry little buddy I can't, I have to work a double shift today" replied Darry, he really did look sorry.  
  
"That's OK, what about you Soda?" I asked eagerly, going to movies with Soda was fun, as a matter of fact, doing anything with Soda was fun.  
  
"I can't today, Steve and me have to go to work at the shop, why don't you ask one of the guys?"  
  
I shook my head "Nah, its all right, Ill go by myself."  
  
The sound of running water was heard throughout my head as I rinsed my plate off in the sink. I went back into Soda's and my room and grabbed my coat off the bed. I threw it on over my dirty shirt and walked to the front door. "Ill catch you guys later" I said as I stepped out onto the porch and walked down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
The sound of my shoes hitting the sidewalk echoed throughout the night air. I was just leaving the movie house after seeing a very stupid film on drive by shootings. I shook my head as I thought about how funny it had been. Suddenly I saw something that made the blood inside my veins boil. Driving towards me at a slow speed was a blue mustang, the one that use to belong to Bob Sheldon but had been given to one of his stupid friends after Johnny killed him. That brought back another painful memory, just weeks ago Johnny had died in the hospital and changed my life forever.  
  
Sweat trickled down my forehead as the car stopped and 3 socs came out of it. I thought about running for it, but that option was long gone. Yep, it looked like I was going to have to fight them, or else die in the process. I silently prayed that it wouldn't come down to choice two.  
  
"Hey greaser!" the taller one of the group called out to me "are you that lame ass kids friend? You know the one were talking about, the kid that died because he saved those stupid kids?"  
  
No words came from my mouth and I had to use all the force in my body to keep from springing on that guy right then. He continued on, laughing.  
  
"You killed our best friend you piece of trash. So were going to have to teach you a little lesson."  
  
As he said this the other two socs ran towards me. Finally I snapped back to reality just as one of them lunged at my legs, I moved out of the way in time and started running in the opposite direction. My breaths came in short gasps after a minute of dodging rocks, I checked behind my shoulder to see if they were following me and as soon as I did this one of the objects they had been throwing found its way to my face. I fell to the ground from the sudden shock and hit the pavement with a mighty force that sent sparks flying through my head.  
  
Suddenly I felt the grip of two hands on my shoulders, pulling me to my feet. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, revealing all three of the socs in front of me. I wobbled slightly, still woozy from the fall. They grinned just as one of there fists connected with my stomach, causing me to cry out in pain and fall to my knees.  
  
"How do you like that greaser?" one of them spat.  
  
I looked up at them and called out the first name that came to my head "SODA!" in return I got kicked in the stomach. I coughed a few times, and looked down at the ground amazed to find blood, my blood. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and breathed in and out heavily.  
  
"Please stop" I whispered, not sure if they heard me. Then something caught my eye, something shiny. My attention wandered up to a knife in one of their hands, "crap" I mumbled.  
  
"What's that greaser? I can't understand you" the fattest one of the group said, he kicked me in the side again.  
  
Suddenly pain shot up throughout my body as I felt cold steel piercing my flesh. I looked down at my stomach, soon regretting my actions. Sticking out of my it was a switchblade, and pouring from the open wound was blood. I fell onto my back, my eyes darting around for any sign of the socs, they were gone though, chickens. Slowly I reached over and wrapped my hands around the handle of the blade. Carefully I started to pull it out, crying out in pain. Tears trickled down my face as it finally came out, I stared at it for a while, I'm not quite sure why.  
  
"SODA! DARRY!" I screamed several minutes after, hoping that one of them would here me, I wasn't that far away from where the gang usually hung out. I was relieved when I heard Two-Bits familiar voice calling out to me  
  
"PONYBOY!" Two-Bit finally reached me, I knew I must have looked pretty bad because he was shaking his head and the usual happiness that has been etched on his face was gone.  
  
"Ponyboy, what happened?" he asked worriedly "why you bleedin so much?" his eyes darted to the wound in my stomach then to the blade.  
  
"Ohh shoot, don't answer that, in fact.....don't do anything at all...just wait here...I'm going to go get Soda, Darry's at work....but Soda will come" and before I could open my mouth to reply he was already running in the direction of my house.  
  
When you get stabbed, it's nothing like in the movies, in fact, it's ten times worse. I don't know how to quite explain it, but it feels like all the energy that was once in your body, has suddenly left you, without even saying so much as goodbye. I tried to lift my head, but I couldn't, I was to weak from all the blood that I had lost, and that was quite allot because it felt like I was swimming it it. I lay there for what seemed like hours until I noticed the familiar footsteps of Soda's old runners. Up until then I had been extremely cold, but as soon as his hands embraced my feeble body in a hug, it felt as if all the warmth had re-entered my body.  
  
"Soda?" I said, trying to make it sound like I wasn't hurting that bad.  
  
"shh" he replied as he brushed the hair out of my eyes "your going to be OK Pony, Two-Bits bringing the car over right now" he tried to force a smile, but even I knew it was a fake.  
  
"Soda" I said again "I think I'm dieing....." I choked back some tears as I repeated the two last words over and over again in my head I'm dieing, Im dieing.  
  
"Shut up Pony, you aint dieing, your gonna be alright! Stop saying things like that!" he leaned his head against my shoulders and started sobbing.  
  
I gathered all the strength left in my body and patted him on the shoulder "I love you Soda, I really do, make sure Darry knows how much I love him. And I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what kiddo?" he said through muffled sobs.  
  
"Im sorry for.....staining your shirt" and as soon as I said this the world started to fade around me, until it became no more then blackness.  
  
A/N-What do you think? Im not writing anymore. It was just a one page story *grins evily* well...maybe if I get some good reviews Ill make another chapter 


	2. Soda's POV

***  
  
Soda's P.O.V (Point of Veiw)  
  
White. That was the colour of the coffin I was staring at that contained my little brother. Why was it white? Pony hated that colour. Who chose it anyways? It didn't matter. He was gone, and he was never coming back. Never coming back, never coming back. Those three simple words replayed themselves over and over again. Whos crying? My eyes look up from the ground and I see Two-Bit bawling over Steve's shoulder, who is also wiping away tears. I focus my attension on Darry, whos just standing there, looking hard as a rock. I can tell hes looking at Ponyboys coffin. He always gets this stern look on his face when hes been focusing on something for a while. This is to much. I burry my head in my face, trying to hold back the tears, they come anyways. How can he be gone? Those stupid socs! I have to get out of hear. I can't take this. I try to find the muscle in my legs that makes me move. THERE! Found them. I move past some of the boys on Pony's track team. Boy he sure did have alot of friends. Why shouldn't he? He was a nice guy. Someones touching my back with their hand. I turn around and find Darry, his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What?" I reply harshly, maybe a little to harsh.  
  
"Where are you going?" he replied in a flat tone. Definatly not the voice I've grown accustomed to hearing.  
  
"I gotta get outta here."  
  
"But...don't you wanna stay? Pony would have wanted it...."  
  
"NO! Thats not what Pony would have wanted. Pony would have wanted to BE ALIVE!" I scream at him.  
  
I brush his hand off my shoulder then continue walking back home. I'd apologize later. Right now I just had to clear my head. Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why didn't I just go to the movies with him? I could have missed work for a day, nobody would have noticed. This is all my fault. No. Wait. This is those stupid socs fault. Where are they anyways? To big of cowards to show their rotten faces and get their ass's kicked. Yet, even if I did find them, I wouldn't hurt them like I say I would. Thats one thing Pony wouldn't have wanted.  
  
I can't stand the constant battle between our two "groups". There has to be a place were there isn't any fighting. Thats what Pony use to say. Heck! Maybe he was right. Infact, I know he was. Thats it! I'm leaving, Darry can come along too, if he wants.  
  
I pushed the door open to our tiny house and walked into what is now called "My" room. I headed emediatly for the dresser and opened the top draw. Quickly I pulled out all of the clothes that belonged to me and threw them on the bed. I was so distracted that I didn't hear the front door open. Or the sounds of Darry making his way towards the room. It wasn't until his calm voice whispered something into my ear that made me jump. I turned around and faced him, crap he was getting tall.  
  
"What did you say?" I said, trying to calm down.  
  
"I said, what are you doing?" He replied, looking at the pile of the clothes on the bed.  
  
"Leaving. Why?" The words flew out of my mouth before I had time to realize that it sounded pretty stupid.  
  
His face turned to a scowl before he turned his face away. "Why?" he said, not even bothering to look at me.  
  
"Because I can't take it Darry! First Johnny, then Dally, now Pony?!? Who's next? I can't take it DAMNIT!" Then, before I new what hit me. I was hugging Darry, and crying on his chest.  
  
He rubbed my back soothingly. "Easy Soda, it's ok. I miss him too."  
  
I tried to stop crying, but the idea seemed almost impossible. I grasped the back of his shirt with my hands and continued to sob.  
  
"I just can't stay here Darry! You understand don't you?" I choked back some of my tears.  
  
He kissed my forhead "of course I do. You don't think that idea has never crossed my mind before? I mean, when mom and dad died....." he trailed off for a moment, then continued. "When mom and dad died, I even thought about killing myself. However, I learned that you don't just run away from your problems. That's the worst thing you can do. You have to face them. Do you know what I mean?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. Of course I knew what he meant. "I thought that...we could start a new life. Somewhere where there is no socs and greasers." I shook my head, the idea sounded pretty stupid now. "I'm sorry Darry...I really miss him."  
  
"Me too, but we have to keep living, we can't give up." he gently lowered me so that I was sitting on the bed. "Well get through this together, with the help of our friends."  
  
I looked up at him "Ya, we will." I smiled for the first time in 5 days.  
  
Darry took the pile of clothes and threw them back in the drawer. "Come on" he said. "Two-Bit and Steve are probably wondering were we are. Their going to need some help getting through this as well."  
  
I stood back up and headed to the porch. "Alright, lets go." Together we headed back to the funeral, awaiting the company of our friends. 


	3. Another Day,Or So It Seems

bChapter 3- Another Boring Day, Or So It Seems. . .b  
  
iA/N- Sorry about it being short, but originally the story was only suppose to be 2 chapters long, but since you guys were so nice in the reviews I decided to write more *sniffs* you guys are my muses :) *gets a teared up*i  
  
"Is my car done yet?" the pretty blonde asked while leaning over the hood and peering into my eyes.  
  
"Almost" I replied lazily while turning the screw driver one last time.  
  
"There! Done" Smiling slightly I pushed some of my dirty brown hair out of my eyes and slammed the hood shut, almost as if sealing the deal.  
  
"Thanks, your kinda cute" she said while blushing madly and handing my the proper amount of cash.  
  
"Why stop" I joked around "your making me blush" I flapped my eyelash's girlishly and started walking back into the shop and placing the money in the cash register.  
  
Sighing slightly I shook my head and watched as the girl drove off in her red Ford truck, a look of defeat clearly etched on her face. I hadn't dated much since the death of Pony, it seemed to have lost most of its appeal. Maybe it was because the girls I usually dated always asked alot of questions, waaay to many about Ponyboy and what he was like before the accident with the socs.  
  
"Who was that?" the voice of my best buddy Steve brought me back to reality.  
  
"Just some chick looking for a date I guess" I stated dryly while fixing my hair in the mirror behind the counter.  
  
"Did you say yes?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nope" I replied cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?!? Why not? That girl was beautiful! Hell Soda! I wish I had your looks, then maybe girls would be swarming around me like they do around you."  
  
I laughed "Steve, it ain't because your ugly, it's because you stink" I walked up to him and ruffled his hair "See ya later buddy, I've gotta get home and cook dinner."  
  
"Bye Soda, I still think your crazy though" he grinned at me then went back to cleaning the floors.  
  
I shook my head then started walking back to the house, hardly aware that almost every girl I walked past stared at me as if I were some sort of god that dropped down from the heavens. Don't ask me were I got that saying from, because if I told ya you'd just think I was lieing.  
  
***  
  
As I climbed the front steps to my house I instantly felt that something was out of place. The front door was wide open, and Darry's car wasn't parked in the drive way. opening the screen door slowly I peered inside and looked around, what I saw almost made me throw up the hotdog I had had for lunch. The entire living room was "decorated" in toilet paper and smashed eggs. The walls had the words "Greasers are worthless white trash" written on them in red spray paint. But it wasn't the state of the house that caused me to feel like throwing up, no, it was body of one of my best friends lieing on the floor face first. Blood pouring from an open wound on his back. It was Two-Bit Mathews.  
  
A/N- Ohhhh what is going to happen to Two-Bit? Is he alive?dead?!? youll just have to *cough* review to find out. Once again I apologize for the shortness of this, but I need to develope a story, and I'm beginning to see an outline *places thumb in the air and draws an imaginary line* 


	4. WAKE UP!

b Chapter 4 b  
  
i A/N- Yay! People reviewed! Ok, this chapter is going to be a bit longer, but not by much cuz Im going away on holiday and I thought it was cruel to leave you guys hanging for 2 weeks. So Ill try to right as many chapters as I can in one day, and Ill try extra hard to make them make sense!lol. i  
  
  
  
"TWO-BIT!" I screamed as I rushed over to my friend who lay unconscious on the ground. Blood was pouring from an open wound on his back, causing his favourite Mickey Mouse T-Shirt to turn a light red.  
  
Shaking him madly I continued to yell "TWO-BIT WAKE UP!" soon finding that my actions had absolutely no affect whatsoever.  
  
Tears rolled down my eyes as I gently turned him over onto his back and checked his neck for a pulse. One. Two. Three. Thank God! He had a pulse.  
  
"Hang on buddy" I called out to him while I rushed over to the yellow phone that hung on our wall and dialed 911.  
  
"Operator, how may I help you?" the voice of a woman echoed through my ears.  
  
"There's been an emergency, my friend. . .I found him in my house unconscious, he has a deep cut on his head, back and his arm looks like its broken. I need an ambulance right away" I practically cried into the phone as I heard the words spill from my mouth.  
  
Two-Bit couldn't die, he just couldn't.  
  
"Is he still unconscious?" the operator asked.  
  
"Yes, and he has a pulse, but I don't know what else to do" I replied.  
  
"Sir, we're going to need your address" she stated, the anxiety was extremely noticable in her voice, and that didn't make me feel to comfortable.  
  
"2304 56th Ave"  
  
"Ok Sir, an ambulance will be over right away. By the way, you did the right thing, but your'e going to need to moniter your friend until the ambulance arrives. "after she said this the line went dead.  
  
Rushing over to Two-Bit I checked his pulse again. Another wave of relief spread through out me as the familiar i thump, thump, thump i was felt. Suddenly the sound of sirens could be heard and before I knew it three paramedics burst through the door, calling out directions as they rushed to Two-Bit.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" the one with short brown hair and strong yet handsome facial features asked me.  
  
"I don't know, I found him about 10 minutes ago." I replied.  
  
Slowly all three of them lifted Two-Bit onto a stretcher and carried him outside of the house. They then loaded him into the ambulance.  
  
"Are you coming?" the oldest looking one asked, he had several grey hairs and a few bald patches on his head.  
  
"Ohh, ya, of course" I said.  
  
Quickly I hopped into the ambulance and watched as my house dissapeared, the sounds of Two-Bit breathing keeping me calm. Looking down at him I sighed. Who would do this? Probably a group of nasty socs, but the ones who had killed Pony were in jail for 2 years. So it couldn't have been them.  
  
"Soda?" a voice as low as a whisper said.  
  
Jumping slightly I looked down and a wide grin broke out on my face.  
  
"TWO-BIT! YOUR OKAY!" I shouted, the glares of one of the paramedics cause me to lower my tone of voice.  
  
"Ohh Two-Bit! You had me worried! Who did this two you?" I had a million more questions but decided that I would save them for later.  
  
"Thats the thing Soda, I don't know. Ya see, I was watchin the tube (telivision) and all of a sudden someone hit me in the back of the head with a pipe. Then I just blacked out. . ." he replied quietly.  
  
"Damn those socs" I cursed under my breath "Damn them to Hell"  
  
  
  
i Sorry Its Short. . .but you have to give me a break, its 3:00AM and I have to leave for camping in less than 4 hours. *drinks coffee* sooooo tired *begins writing the next chapter, but soon rewrites it for she finds she was so tired that she wasn't typing anything at all" i 


End file.
